<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A la luz de la luna by mitsuchawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958700">A la luz de la luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuchawn/pseuds/mitsuchawn'>mitsuchawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Character Death, Gen, Halloween, Licantropo, Lumity, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Lumity Week 2020 (The Owl House), Mentira, Please Don't Hate Me, Werewolves, amity yo te quiero, me dan pena los gemelos blight, más oscuro de lo que pense, pero estan las niñas, todos matan a luz en sus fics, volvere a escribir fluff osiosi, werewolf luz, yo quise darlo vuelta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuchawn/pseuds/mitsuchawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La luna azul era una fecha especial. </p><p>Y, precisamente, una que Amity no debió olvidar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A la luz de la luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola! Gracias a todos por leer.<br/>Esto se tornó un poquito más darks de lo que pensé pero me gustó el resultado; nunca leo estas cosas y es primera vez que escribo algo así, así que espero comentarios, feedback, etc. Espero les guste y perdónenme ;w;.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         <em>“Mittens, recuerda que hoy hay luna azul, ¡llámame en cuanto salgas para ir por ti!”</em></p><p>         Quizás, si Amity hubiese estado más atenta a los mensajes en su móvil, hubiese llamado a su hermana Emira para que la pasara a buscar, cosa imposible en ese momento por el hechizo de protección que le impediría salir de casa esa noche.</p><p>         Quizás, si no se hubiese quedado hasta tarde estudiando en la biblioteca para el examen del día siguiente, no habría tenido que salir del lugar cuando las primeras estrellas se hacían presentes en el oscuro anochecer de las Islas Hirvientes.</p><p>         Y, sólo quizás, si no hubiesen cerrado el paso por las calles principales del centro del lugar, ella no hubiese tenido que tomar el camino largo a través del bosque hasta su hogar.</p><p>         Amity tomó aire, procurando calmarse.</p><p>         Las noches de luna azul no era comunes, ni siquiera en las islas. Para las brujas, estas raras ocasiones eran una gran oportunidad para practicar y mejorar en la magia, mejorando su conexión con el lugar que las vio nacer: era como una llena, donde la energía fluía por todos los rincones y en el aire se lograba sentir esa esencia a hierbas y mar que las impregnaba de poder, por lo que hacían rituales o practicaban hechizos en los que eran más débiles.</p><p>         Sin embargo, había algo más por lo que estas noches eran especiales, y era la razón por la cual Amity ahora comenzaba a acelerar su paso entre los frondosos árboles; trataba de regular su respiración mientras andaba casi a ciegas por el sitio, haciendo que sus pisadas fueran lo más ligeras y silenciosas posible, y los nervios se hacían cada vez más presentes, lo que hizo que no notara los luminosos ojos rojos que le seguían discretamente.</p><p>         Empezó a tararear una canción, muy despacio para mantener la calma; recordó la última guerra de nieve que tuvo con sus hermanos, la pijamada que tuvo con Willow la semana pasada, y desayuno de esa mañana, todo para distraerse del oscuro y frío ambiente. Tenía que mantener su mente en paz.</p><p>         —¿Qué tenemos aquí?</p><p>         La chica, de ojos color miel, se paralizó. Miró a su alrededor: había escuchado tan claramente que su cuerpo se puso en guardia de inmediato. No veía nada y eso le perjudicaba, así que comenzó a correr en dirección a su hogar.</p><p>         —Ey, vamos a jugar un poco, ¿quieres?</p><p>         Otra vez.</p><p>         La voz sonaba más cerca de ella pero no lograba ver de dónde provenía. Notó que era una voz femenina, sarcástica, y por un momento pensó que sólo estaba siendo paranoica, pero no por eso iba a bajar la guardia, por lo que con un movimiento de su mano y un susurro ordenó a una abominación levantarse y cuidarle la espalda.</p><p>         No pasó ni un minuto cuando, aun corriendo, notó que la abominación se deshacía en la húmeda tierra y eso la desconcertó. La luna, con un leve resplandor celeste, se escondía entre las nubes iluminando pobremente el lugar; al querer seguir se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un claro donde había perdido el sendero y se comenzó a desesperar.</p><p>         —Esto debe ser una broma…</p><p>         —Yo no te he hecho ninguna broma. Aún.</p><p>         Su piel se erizó. La voz resonaba en sus oídos y comenzó a oír murmullos entre los árboles. Venían de todos lados y no distinguía lo que decían, pero una risa comenzó a rodearla, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a marearse.</p><p>         —Pensé que eras más lista.</p><p>         —Cállate… —dijo a duras penas, intentando calmar su respiración y poder ver quién le hablaba. Ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, el problema era que <em>le temía</em>, aunque trató de esconderlo, sin éxito—. ¡Sal de tu escondite, cobarde!</p><p>         —Oh. ¿A quién llamas cobarde? —podía escuchar la misma risa de antes más fuerte. La poca luz de luna volvió a desvanecerse y otra vez, penumbra—. Sólo quiero verte un poco más, pareces asustada —Amity no lograba enfocar su vista y sintió algo pasar por su lado. Se giró. Nada—. Se nota en tus ojos.</p><p>         —¿De qué-?</p><p>         —Vamos, puedo llevarte a casa si quieres.</p><p>         Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El viento se sentía más y llevaba en él impregnado el olor a sangre fresca. Sintió náuseas y retuvo las ganas de vomitar cuando el aroma se hizo más intenso, obligándola a caer al suelo.</p><p>         —Asqueroso.</p><p>         —Delicioso.</p><p>         Las voces sonaron al unísono.</p><p>         Las náuseas no se detenían. Los murmullos los sentía como aullidos en sus oídos. Cerró los ojos e intentó invocar una nueva abominación, pero se sentía tan débil debido al fuerte olor que su pobre intento de círculo se vio opacado por rasguños que vio cómo aparecían en los troncos de los árboles, y en el suelo, y luego pequeños cortes en su ropa. Lanzó un gritó y trató de moverse, pero sus piernas no respondían y parecía que estuviese atada a la tierra, por lo que su intento de levantarse fue en vano. Comenzó a desesperarse y no lograba retener el aire en sus pulmones.</p><p>         —Ahora el olor es algo más… dulce. ¿Te gusta?</p><p>         Amity tenía miedo, <em>mucho miedo</em>.</p><p>         Trató con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de lo que sea que la mantenía aferrada al barro, aunque no logró más que gritar débilmente al ver que los cortes en su ropa ya no solo la rompían, sino que también herían su piel. Eran cortes superficiales, más los tenía ahora en todo el cuerpo y comenzaban a sangrar. Ardía, dolía, un corte en su labio, en sus nudillos, varios en su cintura y muy cerca de su yugular, como si hilos invisibles la mutilaran.</p><p>         Quiso pedir ayuda. Su voz no salía, el terror se la había quitado.</p><p>         Y es que el aroma persistía y se había dado cuenta que, en vez de rebosar de energía como normalmente sucedía en esas noches, era como si la misma tierra se la hubiese drenado y el olor a sangre ajena se hubiese mezclado con la suya.</p><p>         <em>“</em><em>Repugnante</em><em>.”</em></p><p>         —Creo que fue suficiente por hoy. Tengo hambre, ah.</p><p>         Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al oír aquello. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y en cuanto la luna volvió a iluminar notó lo herida que se encontraba: incluso si pudiese huir de ahí, estaba perdiendo sangre lentamente y más la debilitaba, por lo que en cuanto levantó la vista y vio los enormes ojos rojos que le siguieron todo el camino desde que se adentró en el bosque, supo que, quizás, no habrían más guerras de nieve con Emira y Edric.</p><p>         O pijamadas con su mejor amiga Willow.</p><p>         O desastrosos desayunos en soledad por las mañanas.</p><p>         —¿Qué quieres? —habló desafiante a quien tenía frente suyo. Parecía una chica común y corriente, con el cabello castaño, la piel morena, algo desaliñada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Tú me hiciste esto?</p><p>         —Vaya, tienes actitud —la chica se rio. Se acercó a su rostro mostrando su mano, con unas garras enormes y muy afiladas que rasguñaron su brazo profundamente.</p><p>         Amity gritó de dolor y quiso sujetar su brazo pero al intentar moverse más cortes aparecían en sus muslos y su espalda, obligándola a quedarse en la misma posición, llorando desconsolada.</p><p>         —Oh, vamos, solo fue un rasguño. A veces soy algo brusca para jugar, ¡pero hace tiempo que no veía a alguien de mi edad! O eso pareces, ja.</p><p>         No le contestó. Seguía llorando, viendo cómo la sangre recorría todo su brazo, haciendo el olor anterior más intenso y desagradable. La carne molestaba, el dolor era tan fuerte que el mareo se sentía aun peor que antes.</p><p>         —No… no hagas esto. Por favor, para-</p><p>         —Nop.</p><p>         La chica morena se sentó frente a Amity y sin decir una palabra más hirió de la misma forma uno de sus muslos.</p><p>         Otro grito, más dolor. No podía moverse y su cuerpo entero temblaba, mientras su cara se empapaba de lágrimas, aterrada. Empezó a rogar que se detuviera, que la dejara ir, que no se merecía eso, y aquello solo hacía reír a la chica con grandes garras.</p><p>         —Eres divertida. Soy Luz, por cierto, encantada de conocerte.</p><p>         <em>Ella sabía</em>. No su nombre, sino lo que era. Y lo comprobó cuando vio con horror cómo la “dulce” chica comenzaba a encorvarse y dar alaridos de aflicción, doblando su tamaño y tomando un aspecto salvaje, aterrador, con un pelaje oscuro, colmillos grandes y una lengua que se relamía, observándola hambrienta. El licántropo realmente se veía famélico ante sus ojos.</p><p>         Amity trató una vez más, solo una vez, de moverse y salir de ahí, aun cuando las heridas no dejaban de sangrar y molestar y arder y <em>doler</em>. Con el rostro mojado le escupió a la bestia e intentó, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, arrastrarse lejos de su vista, anhelando que alguien de casualidad estuviese cerca de ahí y pudiese ayudarla. Hizo un círculo mágico pequeño para crear una distracción y consiguió moverse de su lugar.</p><p>         Tenía una oportunidad. Qué ingenua.</p><p>         La bestia suspiró exasperada, limpiando su rostro.</p><p>         —¿Tan pronto te vas? Retiro lo dicho, creo que hoy no es tu día.</p><p>         —¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAH!!!</p><p>         Amity no pudo más al sentir un dolor punzante en su espalda, que le nubló la vista y la dejó casi inconsciente en el frío suelo. Poco a poco dejaba de tener control sobre su cuerpo, había angustia y pesadez y ni siquiera fuerzas para llorar le quedaban a estas alturas.</p><p>         No sintió más náuseas.</p><p>         No sentía su muslo o su brazo o su espalda herida; tampoco los movimientos involuntarios de sus dedos, los espasmos corporales, o cómo el licántropo tras ella le acariciaba el cabello.</p><p>         Sólo sentía rabia y pena por no obedecer, por no llamar una última vez a sus hermanos, por no despedirse de ellos más cariñosamente, o de sus amigos o incluso de sus padres, y por no haber sido correcta una sola vez en su vida y seguir el camino cerrado del centro de las islas hasta su hogar, incluso si eso significaba infligir la ley en aquellas fechas.</p><p>         Porque, al menos, hubiese llegado.</p><p>         Así, incapaz de moverse, solo se dejó hacer por las grandes garras de “Luz” que la tomaron con delicadeza y la olfateó animosamente. Era extraño pensar en que lo último que vería en su corta vida eran esos brillantes ojos rojos y ese pelaje castaño bañado con la suave luz de la luna. <em>«</em><em>Parece un peluche de felpa</em><em>»</em><em>,</em> pensó al ver la gran boca abrirse llena de saliva goteando sobre ella.</p><p>         La luna resplandeció en su azul fulgor por primera vez esa noche.</p><p>         —De todos modos, gracias por la comida, Amity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         —Ed, ¿algún mensaje?</p><p>         —Ah, espera, deja ver —Edric miró rápidamente su buzón de mensajes, asintiendo—. Mittens dice que le abramos la puerta.</p><p>         —¿No llevó sus llaves? Eso es raro —dijo Emira, adelantándose a abrir la puerta de entrada.</p><p>         Pero Emira solo vio un bolso, con notorias manchas frescas de sangre, y el collar magenta que su pequeña hermanita siempre llevaba puesto, junto a una nota bien acomodada a su lado.</p><p>         <em> “¡Ya llegué!”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hice esto para relajarme de Atrápame si puedes, pero esta semana subiré nuevo capítulo, estén atentos jiji &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>